Torn
by ohyeahitsgrace
Summary: I swear I havent seen that many jaws drop at once. I looked at the crowd of boys looking for that one face that showed up in my dreams. Then I saw him staring at me, the boy who kissed me in front of the whole school and he was back...hotter than ever.
1. Chapter 1: They're Back

**So this is my first story for Gallagher Girls...**

**I've written other stories but not for this =)**

* * *

**Cammie's POV**

I stared into his piercing green eyes. He pulled my hair out of face and said "I'm gonna kiss you now Gallagher Girl." and leaned in. I closed my eyes and then our lips met.

Gently he kissed me and slowly pulled back.

I opened my eyes and saw him staring at me.

Blushing I lowered my gaze. He opened his mouth an said "Cam, Cammie."

I stared blankly at him that wasn't his voice it sounded high and like a girls.

And then I opened my eyes and saw Bex holding a pillow over her head ready to hit me hard.

Shocked I gasped out loud and fell off my bed with a thud.

I looked up and saw Bex with a surprised look on her face.

We didnt say anything...we just stared at each other.

Soon we were laughing on the floor almost crying.

"Whats the matter with you guys." we heard.

Bex and I stopped laughing and saw Macey at the doorway. Her black hair was glossy and her blue eys twinkled with mischief.

"You know Cammie you have 30 minutes to get ready because your mom is making a pretty important announcement at breakfast." she said.

"Oh right." I got up and took a quick shower and blow dried my hair.

Brushing my teeth ferociously with one hand I put on my uniform. In 23 minutes my friends and I were coming down the stairs.

The three of us looked up at the sign obve the cafeteria door because of habit.

It said "English" In bright red letters.

We sat down next to Liz who was making flashcards and as I drenched my waffles in syrup my mom/headmistress of Gallagher Girls Academy for Exceptional Women in other words

for spies stood up in front of the podium.

"Ladies we have announcement to make." my mom said. My mom is the best spy I know and it did help that she was one of CIA's best agents.

"As you all know Blackthorne Institute had stayed with us for a semester last year." as my mom said this I held my breath. "Well I am proud to tell you that they will be returning

to us to stay for the year."

As soon as she finished the doors opened and instead of fifteen boys like last time one hundred of them came through our doors.

I swear I haven't seen that many jaws drop at once. I looked at the crowd of boys looking for that one face that I knew so well .

Then I saw him he was staring at me the boy that had shown up in my dreams ,the boy who had dipped me in front of the whole school and kissed me........

Zachary Goode......and he was back.

* * *

**So yeah what did you think???**

**Please review...-GrAcE =D**


	2. Chapter 2: Rematch

**Wow thanks for the reviews guys...**

**I hope you guys like the chap like first one.**

**

* * *

**

You could have probably heard a pin drop after what my mom said.

I mean we're Gallagher Girls, we were trained in the most advanced martial arts.

We were supposed to expect and dodge everything that was aimed at us.

But when one hundred boys walk in to your _all girl_ school its pretty shocking.

We spent our lives learning fourteen languages and how to kill someone and make it look like an accident.

If you asked us to completely change our appearance using only nail clippers and nail polish we could do that.

But boys were something we didn't learned here at Gallagher Academy.

We can tell you every single bone, organ, vein ,you name it that's in the human body.

But we're better at being someone else then who we really are.

And we've got fake ids to prove it.

The day went by slowly and while we were in the middle of a COW lecture Mr. Solomon popped his head in the classroom and said. "Pop quiz."

We were told to change out of our uniforms and to put on casual clothes and meet outside where a van would be parked.

Bex and I ran to our room and put on the first thing that came into our hands.

We were practically panting when we got to the van.

As the car started moving Mr. Solomon asked, "Do you girls remember when we were in D.C?"

"Yes, sir." we all said in unison.

Last year the Blackthorne boys had tailed us in D.C.

Nobody managed to lose their tailer except Anna Fretterman.( still hard to believe but its true )

Even though that was last year Bex hadnt gotten over it yet. ( of course )

"Well this time you girls are gonna tail them. They have been sent to the town square. They know that you are gonna tail them and thats what makes this test harder then it needs to be.

And dont underestimate these boys. They have gone through the same training as you and they are just as good as you are ans some are better then others." he said.

He stared at me for a brief moment and continued. " That's why I have handpicked who you will be tracking." He passed around folder with our names on it.

Bex elbowed me in the ribs and I looked at her and she mouthed one word to me _Rematch._

Inside the folders were comms and information on who we were gonna track.

I looked at my sheet of paper and saw a picture of him.

Looking at the picture more closely I couldn't believe it.

I stared at Mr. Solomon and he pointed to my folder.

On the folder was a note it said "He's one of the best...and so are you. -S"

Wide eyed I looked up at him again and this time I didn't see my strict teacher, instead I saw the man who was once my fathers friend.

And judging by the way he smiled at me I knew he meant it.

Underneath the picture was a name in big black letters and they happened to spell the name of the boy who had tracked me in D.C.

Well now I was tracking him and Bex was right this was our rematch and there was no way we were going to lose.

The letters said "Zachary Goode"

* * *

**Okay so it was a pretty short chapter but what did you think???**

**Please review, review, and review. REVIEW!!! -thx GrAcE**


	3. Chapter 3: Thats what Spies Do

**I'm sorry I took so long updating...I was kinda like on a writers block.**

**Oh and thanks so much for all the positive reviews!

* * *

**

As all good spies know hiding is not the key to being a good pavement artist.

They don't hide they blend...last year I had been the only person to find out what Mr. Smith drank with his funnel cakes.

Wow that sounded random. Just saying.

When someone around me laughed I laughed.

When I walked past an ice cream stand I bought one.

Tracking him was easier then I thought.

Since being the Chameleon was one of the things I was good at.

For exactly 49 minutes and 37 seconds I followed him never losing my sight on him.

Once he turned around and I thought he almost saw me.

Turning my back on him i saw out of the corner of my eye I saw Zach go into a gift shop.

I sat down on a bench eating my ice cream while keeping close tabs on him.

So he kissed me last year and left.

I liked him and then didnt like him.

I wasnt even sure if he liked me.

If he did why didnt he even talk to me at breakfast.

What did that mean? Was he over me or not?

Even Macey doesn't know and she's the boy expert.

If she doesnt know who does.

And then there was Josh.

Probably the sweetest guy I've ever met.

My first boyfriend, kiss, and love.

I watched my ice cream melt since I had suddenly lost my appetite.

Then I heard laughter. It sounded so familiar and in fact it came from right across the street.

I looked up and saw a group of boys surrounded by flirtatious girl batting their lashes at them.

And in the middle of it all was mu ex-boyfriend Josh Abrams.

I knew that I shouldnt care about my ex but him being surrounded girls was so not helping.

They looked like stupid garden gnomes smiling like that.

Then I saw Zach leaving I got up but before moving I barely whispered " Good bye Josh."

It was like he knew I was there and he lifted his head and his eyes instantly met mine.

Before he could even decide if it was me ( since I've changed from the last time we met ) I quickly blended in with a large crowd of people disappearing from his sight.

I heard him call my name but instead of turning around I finished my mission cause that's what spies do.

* * *

**So yeah short chapter and all that but I was on writers block so I tried my best**

**Hope you guys liked it so REVIEW!!!-ily GrAcE  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Forever

**I know I write short chapters but I like it like that**

**Oh and thanks again for all the positive comments  
**

**So yeah read and REVIEW!!!**

**

* * *

**

I swiftly made my way into the crowd catching up to Zach in no time.

The static through my comms were replace by my CoveOps teachers voice.

"Ms. Morgan it seems like you are the only one who has managed to not be noticed by your target. You passed." Mr. Solomon said through the comms.

"You and Zach can come back to school now." he said. "Oh and he knows. I told him."

Finally it was over. I looked for Zach in the crowd but I didn't see him.

_Huh maybe he already left _I thought.

I walked slowly taking my time.

Thunder began to clap and soon rain was pouring down.

I sat down at the gazebo steps waiting for the rain to lighten.

"Hey Cammie." I heard.

I looked behind where the voice had come from and there he was.

"Hi Josh." I said shyly.

"Can I sit down?" he asked looking at the empty space next to me.

"Uh...sure." I said.

He had gotten taller his hair wavier making him look cuter than the last time I saw him.

It looked like he had put some muscles on too.

"So why'd you run from me?" he asked as he sat down.

"Oh it was a school thing and I was late. Sorry." I said lamely.

_Ohmygosh our knees are touching _I thought in the back of my head.

"No big." he looked at the gazebo and said "This is where we had our first kiss. Remember?"

His eyes caught mine and he stared into mine making my heart pound like crazy.

I looked at the gazebo behind us. I could remember it like yesterday.

But yet it seemed so far away. Weird.....=p

"Yeah I remember" I looked at him only to realize how his face was just inches from mine.

"I'd like to kiss you again Cammie." he said.

His minty breath blew over my face overwhelming me.

As if he was giving me a chance to back away he leaned in slowly.

He never took his eyes off my face and my heart vaulted off my ribs.

I didn't move...I couldn't I was frozen where I was.

He leaned in and pressed his lips against mine.

I closed my eyes and kissed him gently and sweetly.

It was just like old times when we were dating and when we were happy.

He kissed me deeper and deeper and I was getting dizzy.

He held me close and carefully as if I was going to break.

Well he didn't know that I could probably break his neck with one hand.

"There you are I've been looking-" a voice rang in my ears.

Josh and I broke apart so fast that my eyes were still closed.

And when I opened them I saw...."Zach" I was barely able to whisper his name.

He just stood there and I could see hurt and shock in his eyes.

"Oh sorry to interrupt your a...little reunion with Jimmy." Zach said and he turned around and walked away from us without a word.

I called out to him standing but he didn't stop, he didn't even turn around.

Josh took my hand and said, "Hey wasn't that guy your boyfriend or something?"

"Yeah he kinda was.... Josh I'm sorry but I gotta go." I said I turned around but he grabbed my arm.

I could have flipped him like a rag doll but instead and looked into his blue eyes one last time.

He said. "I hate to say it but I feel like he knows you better than me, and he'll know more about you than I ever could."

"Yeah that's probably true." I said.

I squeezed his hand one last time and turned around ready to leave him.

After taking two steps away from him I turned around I kissed Josh on the cheek for the last time.

And without a good bye I walked out of his life forever.

* * *

**So what'd ya think??? Review please.**

**I'm not sure if my writers block is gone yet so...**

**Anyway REVIEW!!!!-thx ily guys GrAcE**


	5. Chapter 5: Over

**Thank you so much for all the reviews...**

**Ily you guys so much!!! **

**So read and REVIEW!!!**

**

* * *

**

The next morning in P&E I wasn't doing my best.

"So...how did your thing go with Zach?" Bex asked while blocking my punch.

"Okay I guess." I said crouching down to dodge Bex's roundhouse kick. "I saw Josh." I added and swung one leg out.

"What?!" Bex nearly yelled and she fell on the mat with a thud. "What happened?"

I said nothing and helped her up. "You _will _tell me Cam." she sing songed.

"Okay switch partners with the people behind you." Our teacher yelled. ( I don't know the teachers name. )

Behind me was Grant and Zach...oh great.

Of course Bex got Grant and I was stuck with Zach. Surprise. Surprise.

By the way Zach moved I knew he was good. _And strong...you don't do P&E with a guy for a semester and not figure out that he is strong._

I attempted to punch him in the jaw but he stopped my hand too easily.

He grabbed my arm and flipped me on the mat...gently.

He pinned me squarely and I couldn't move.

Leaning in he said, "Come on you can do better than that Gallagher Girl."

I kicked my legs trying to get up but he didn't even budge.

"Ugh..." I groaned. "Get off of me."

He loosened his grip on my arms, but he didn't move.

"How was your get together with whats his name?" he asked.

"His name is Josh and why do you care?" I asked.

"Your the Gallagher Girl figure it out." he said.

And he got off of me and I swung leg out tripping him.

Once he was up I performed the best Axley Maneuver ever.

"Not bad." he said raising his eyebrows "You can get off of me of do you want to stay on top of me for the rest of the class?"

I loosened my grip and soon I was the pinned to the ground.

"So Jimmy...he seems like a cutie." he said.

"Yeah well that's probably the last time we'll see each other anyway." I added.

"Oh. Then why'd you kiss him." he asked.

"I don't know Zach." I snapped. "Why'd you kiss me?"

"You know he's not good for you." he added ignoring my question.

"Really Zach really? How do you know?" I couldn't help myself I became so annoyed.

He said nothing and he let me up. And seconds later P&E was over and so was our conversation.

* * *

**So once again its another short chapter.**

**Hoped you liked it so REVIEW!!!**

**-ily GrAcE**


	6. Chapter 6: Safe For Now

****

So the last chapter was a sad one.

**I personally am a fan of Zach and Cammie.**

**And it took me a long time to write this...writers block you know.**

**This chapter should make it better...REVIEW!!!**

* * *

I stood still as the elevator took me lower and lower deep under the school.

I couldn't help but always be nervous every time I stepped into that room.

Maybe it was the cold metal chairs, or the foggy windows that were used as walls.

I sat behind Bex and as usual it was quiet.

I looked at Macey sitting in the back looking beautiful as ever.

It had only been three weeks since she got bumped up to the junior level.

Liz, Bex, and I are so proud of her.

So now she was in our every class inclding CoveOps.

Zach didn't even look in my direction as I sat down.

No one ever seemed to talk in here unless they were called on.

We heard the sound of faint footsteps getting louder and louder until Mr. Solomon walked into the room.

He handed us each a passport and said to us. "Today we are going on a little field trip. We had a little tip that a known enemy of Gallagher Academy will be there to swap information."

He leaned on his desk and crossed his arms like he always did. "And our goal is to intercept it. But be warned. These are operatives that have had at least over ten years of experience.

If this is dangerous for you all than you are in the wrong business, and its not too late to walk out of here and settle for a normal safe life."

Safe life??? Yeah right...nothing would ever be the same after what happened in Boston.

Or at least to me and Macey.

So the Circle of Caverns were after me.

Why were they after me? I dont know.

But right now I was at school and I was safe...( or is she??? hint, hint-from the author ;)

None of us moved from our stiff positions. I held my breath and started to count the seconds that semmed like forever. ( but it was only 5 seconds )

Mr. Solomon is like one of the best spies I know and from what I know he was a close friend of my dads.

So when I saw the grim expression on his face, I had the feeling that this was gonna be the most dangerous mission we were ever going to do.

"All right then. Lets go." Mr. Solomon said.

* * *

**So yeah...not so long but hey I'm still geting over writers block and I can promise you that the next chapter will be ah-mazing!**

**So until then REVIEW!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!-GrAcE**


	7. Chapter 7: Closer

**I am like so so sorry that it took me a long time to write this.**

**With school starting and homework i'm not used to its been pretty crazy.**

**So I hope you like it so READ AND REVIEW!!!**

**Oh and I do not own the Gallaghar Girls.**

* * *

_DING....._

I leaned on the cool metal of the elevator wall and watched a women leave through the stainless steel doors.

Once the elevator started to move again Macey said ( well half-yelled ) "Ugh, I cant believe I havent seen anyone."

Bex and I looked at each other. The truth was we hadnt seen anyone either.

"Its just not me being new right?" she asked.

"No its not you I havent seen anyone either." Bex said. "These people are bloody brilliant."

I saw Bex puffing up her cheeks like a blowfish.

"What about you Cammie?" Macey asked.

I sighed and said "I havent seen anyone either."

I couldnt help but be disappointed.

This area of fieldwork was suppose to be what I was good at.

There was a moment of silence for at least 19 seconds.

Until Bex said "Why isnt this elevator stopping?"

I looked at the monitor above us.

Bex was right we were suppose to get out at level 6, right now we were on level 9.

But the elevator didnt stop, not even once.

If it wasnt stopping then it was obviously headed for the...roof.

Oh no. Not again.

I looked at my beautiful roommates with fear in my wide blue eyes.

They knew me well enough to know what was bothering me.

"Why isnt this elevator stopping?" Macey yelled through her comms.

I had no idea who she was yelling at.

All I could do was stand still frozen in the elevator that was leading me and my friends to danger.

"We dont know why it isnt responding." Tina's voice said through the comms.

"Its not stopping no matter what we do. Whoever did this knew what they were doing, but who would do this?" Kim said.

I looked at Bex who looked at Macey who looked at me.

"The Circle of Cavan." I was barely able to whisper the name.

"Do you see anyway out of there?" a voice belonging to Mr. Solomon rang through our comms.

His voice sounded grim and full of worry.

We frantically searched for a way out but there was no way.

"We cant find anything." Bex said helplessly.

"We'll be right there with back up." he said.

I know he said something at that time but I didnt hear him.

All I heard was the single ding telling us to get off the elevator and to face my biggest fear.

* * *

**So once again its another chapter but I promise that I will update tomorrow.**

**So REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8: Taken Over

**Okay guys I lied to you guys....gasp!**

**I told you I would update on like Wednesday but I forgot.**

**I had homework and alot of other things going on that it kinda slipped out of my mind.**

**Stupid excuse? Yes. Lying? No. **

**So here it is so PLEASE REVIEW I AM GONNA TRY TO GET AT LEAST 100 BEFORE CHAPTER 10. ( or at least after depends on you guys )**

**SO HELP AND REVIEW!!!**

**

* * *

**

The doors slowly opened and the sunlight came streaking.

The light in the elevator was really dull so I had to blink several times to get used to it.

I narrowed my eyes at the horizon but I didn't see any black helicopters headed our way.

No...what I saw was way worse.

Instead of being Cameron Morgan the daughter of one of CIA's best operatives/ Chameleon I wanted to be someone else.

My mind went blank as if someone had turned the light off in my head.

Four men were standing 10 feet away from us.

They were waiting for us...waiting for _me._

None of us moved standing still like stones waiting for something to happen.

They moved toward us slowly and with purpose.

My eyes darted back and forth desperately searching for a way out.

No such luck. There was absolutely no way off.

They weren't sloppy in fact they were the exact opposite of that.

Crap...

My heart pounded against my chest and my hands began to flow sweat.

I took a half-step to the left so that Bex, Macey and I were back to back.

I began to mentally calculate the chances of us getting away.

The chances weren't good, seriously.

I heard Mr. Solomon shouting out directions through our comms, but they sounded so far away I doubted they would make it in time.

"Nothings gonna help you Ms. Morgan." one of them said.

At the sound of my name coming out of his mouth I stopped breathing and also because one dude was attempting to punch me in the face.

I parried the attackers first blow and was able to punch him in the throat.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw another move getting aimed at me but I was too slow and I took a hard blow at the side of my ribs.

I stumbled backwards as the tremendous force caught me off guard.

As I doubled over in the pain I saw Macey being knocked down.

And she just lay there unmoving. I felt outraged.

It was all my fault that she was getting hurt.

I gritted my teeth bearing the pain as I ducked as he kicked me missing me by centimeters and punched him with so much force that he stumbled backwards and collapsed.

My right hand went limp. I heard a sickening snap as my hand had made contact with his face.

Two hands gripped my shoulders like steel.

I flipped him over my shoulder and as soon as he landed I stepped on his face breaking his nose, knocking him unconscious.

Frantically I turned around looking for Bex.

I would never be able to get that image out of my head.

Bex being thrown into the air a couple of feet away from Macey.

"No!" I screamed.

I ran to the attacker and punched him in the gut.

He didnt stumble back or anything.

It kinda caught me by surprise and he aimed a kick for my knee.

A perfect blow I fell on my knees and he kicked my across the side of my face and I fell to the sticky tar covered ground.

I heard my earpeice shatter in my ear.

I saw Macey and Bex lying there on the ground before me and my anger started to build and as the hand reached for me again I twisted the wrist kicking him in the gut with both

of my legs. I quickly got up and taking a deep breath cringing at the pain in my ribs I took him down with all the strength I had left in me.

Panting I limped to where my best friends laid on the ground unconscious.

As my legs gave out I heard the elevator doors open.

My vision went blurry and I could feel the blood trickling sown he side of my face.

Then the rest of my body went down but instead of hitting the ground a pair of strong arms caught me.

And before the world fade to black I only heard two words and those two words only.

_Gallagher Girl, _and then darkness took over.

* * *

**Yeah so alot of you are thinking that I'd just wrote a chapter from GG3.**

**I loved that chapter and I had to have it in my story so dont hate me or the story please.**

**So REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	9. Chapter 9: Right?

**

* * *

**

Thank you for all the amazing reviews.

**I hope we can get to 100 before chapter 10.**

**Oh and 3-Cullen101-3 asked me why I had homework in August. Well school started on August 12th so I already have homework and tests to study for. =(**

**To those who haven't started school or just started I envy you so so much.**

**Oh and I will start answering questions you guys ask me so ask away. =)**

**I'll shut up so you guys can read the story...so REVIEW!!!**

**Oh and sorry for the late update...**

* * *

I just laid there in the dark unmoving feeling useless.

Probably the worst feeling a spy could have...

I heard a faint voices whispering.

I opened my eyes only to close them again.

Blinking I saw my mom sitting at the front of my bed.

"Mom." I whispered.

"Cammie, are you okay?" she asked holding my hand.

"Yeah, I'm fi-" remembering Bex and Macey on the roof I sat up and said "Bex! Macey! Are they okay?"

I cinged at the pain in my ribs and head and my mom pushed me down on the bed gently.

"They're fine. Macey broke a couple of ribs and and Bex just has a couple of bruises." she said.

Of course no one could hurt Bex.

"What about me?" I asked my voice breaking at the end.

My mom sighed and said "You have some stitches and a few broken bones."

I could see in her eyes that by a couple it meant alot.

"What happened up there?" I asked. "Did you know that they were gonna be there?"

Millions of questions formed in my head but I kept them to myself.

She probably wouldnt answer some of them anyways.

"Did they escape? I tried again "Were they after me again?"

My mom not meeting my eye just stroked my hair away from my face.

"Mom, I have to know...please."

After a long time my mom said, "There are somethings you cant know Cammie."

"They're about me mom. I deserve to know them." I said.

"Do you know what I have seen? Do you know all the dangers I went through to be here?" she asked.

"Well no but-"

"Then dont you think I would know better than you what is important or not?"

I hated to say it but I had to say it "Yes."

"And do you trust me to tell you everything when your ready?"

I sighed "Yes."

Well that was that conversation over.

"Get some rest okay? I only do this cause I love you."

My mom kissed my forehead and seconds later I was asleep.

* * *

Something warm was on my cheek or for like a nanosecond.

It felt nice.

It left a trail of fire where it touched my skin.

I opened my eyes slowly my lashes felt like weights.

By blinking I tried to blink the drowsiness away.

For a second I thought I saw a glimpse of brilliant green.

Everything was blurry and I couldnt make out who it was.

Well I had one thought but it probably was the antibiotics.

He would never visit me...right?

* * *

**Gosh you dont know how sorry I am for like not updating.**

**But man you have no idea how many tests and other school related things I went through.**

**So like update and I'll update as fast as I can and of course REVIEW!!!**

**Lots of love-GrAcE**


	10. Chapter 10: Eventually

**OMG...you guys dont know how sorry I am for not updating.**

**Ugh I am so sorry x 100.**

**I am such a terrible person...=(**

**Forgive me please...**

**So here it is so READ AND REVIEW!!!!**

**

* * *

**

I sat on our daybed staring out my window looking out at our manicured grounds at Gallagher Academy.

Looking down at the bruises on my leg I pulled them closer to my chest and sighed.

Sometimes I secretly wondered to myself what would have happened it I hadnt come here.

None of this stuff would've happened to me.

Bex and Macey wouldnt have gotten hurt.

My dad wouldnt have died.

But it was too late now.

Whats done was done.

"Hey."

I turned around and saw Zack standing at my doorway.

He didnt have his I-know-something-you-dont-know smirk on his face.

Instead he looked at me with worry.

Honestly I would've rather been looked at with his "smirk" than what he was giving me now.

"Hi." I said not moving.

I automatically looked back outside the window instead of meeting his eyes.

"Covert Operation quiz today." he said.

"Okay." I said still not looking at him.

I didnt hear him leaving.

There was silence hanging in the air by the thread.

It seemed like a long time ( I cant tell you how long it actually was cause I didnt bother to count ) until he said "Gallagher Girl?"

I didnt answer in fact I barely heard him.

My mind was far away thinking back at the day I found out it was me the Circle of Cavan wanted, not Macey.

Millions of questions were swarming in my head, yet none of them I knew the answer of.

"Hey..." Zack said touching me lightly on the arm.

I flinched.

Okay I have a simple explanation for this.

Even though you have trained in advanced martial arts for four years you can still have your moments.

Especially if that moment includes flashbacks, one gorgeous guy/spy, and fuzzy socks that werent doing a good job of keeping your feet warm.

Zack sat down next to me silently.

If he wanted to tease me or whatever else he would have to come back later cause I wasnt in the mood.

But nothing prepared me for what he was about to say.

"I'm sorry."

Puzzled I scanned his face to see if he was joking or not.

There wasnt anything.

"Why should you be sorry? Nothing was your fault." I said.

"Yeah I know. It just felt like the right thing to say." he said.

I smiled a little.

It was sweet that he was trying to comfort me.

Weird but sweet.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Zack asked.

"Yeah...I'm over it." I lied.

"No your not Gallagher Girl, but you will be." he said.

I looked at Zack puzzled.

I thought he was about to say something but instead he pushed a strand of hair away from my face.

His hand was really warm. Just saying.

"Everything's gonna be okay." he said.

For a couple of seconds ( again didnt bother to count ) we just stared at each other.W

Then I realized we were really close together.

Silent head scream....

I couldnt help it as he leaned closer so did I.

His gorgeous face was inches away from mine, and than...he kissed me.

And all of my thoughts drifted away slowly.

Besides he was right, everything would be okay...eventually.

* * *

**Gah...so yeah dont know why it took me so long to update.**

**Sorry...hope you liked it though.**

**So REVIEW PLEASE!!!!-From a very sorry author, GrAcE**


	11. Chapter 11: Let the Games Begin

**To the most awesomest readers ever,**

**I am so sorry times a million plus 167 times 9!**

**Sadly I have no excuses for not updating...but thank you all so much for still reviewing and reading the story!**

**You guys are amazing!**

**I promise to update I swear...so here is the new chapter (finally)**

**Love a very sorry author =)**

* * *

I was on a cloud floating my way to CoveOps.

Why was I on a cloud? (literally)

Because Zachary Goode kissed me.

Now that is a reasonable explanation and that was the only thing on my mind and I was in the best mood since the _incident._

But then what do I see that totally ruins the moment?

A note on the entrance mirror to Cove Ops.

_Junior C.O. class meet outside ASAP.-Solomon._

Great, a couple of days ago I faced a near death situation.

SIGH...

I actually thought I could get a little bit of peace, even if was for a couple of days.

Well, it was somewhat nice while it lasted.

I was on my way outside when I heard Bex calling for me.

"Cammie, wait up!" she yelled.

Turning around I saw Bex, Liz, and Macey running towards me.

I stopped for a moment to let them catch up.

"What do you think we'll be doing this time?" Liz asked.

"Maybe we have to break into the Roseville Bank." Macey suggested.

"No, we already did that last semester." Bex pointed out.

"Well then, dont you know everything." Macey said sarcastically.

Bex stuck out her tongue at Macey.

Its amazing how they can act so normally when 57 hours ago they were attacked by a group of highly trained spies.

I just love my friends so much.

"Who knows what we have to do? This is Solomon we're talking about." I said.

"No comment." Macey said as we walked outside.

We stood next to our fellow classmates (plus with all the Blackthorne boys) as we waited for our instructions.

"Tonight you all will be searching for things hidden in the town of Roseville., it will be like a scavenger hunt with a twist." Mr. Solomon said.

We all looked at each other.

A scavenger hunt?

"You will be divided into groups of four ( Bex, Macey, Liz, and me automatically stepped closer together ) and will be given a list of supplies and a camera for evidence ." he said as he

passed out the lists. "Remember to bring evidence of everything on the list."

My team and I speed read the list, well some faster than others. ( cough, cough, Liz )

The list was pretty random really.

_An object with Mr. Mosckowitz fingerprint ( bring object )_

_A lightbulb from Abrams & Son Pharmacy ( bring object & take picture )_

_A MY CHILD IS AN HONOR STUDENT AT ROSEVILLE ELEMENTARY SCHOOL bumper sticker ( bring object )_

_A picture of you and your team at Da Vinci's coffehouse drinking a half caff, double tall, non fat, whole milk, caramel frappachino, with little foam, no lid ( take picture only )_

_A king size Hersey's chocolate bar wrapper ( bring object )_

_A large empty McDonald's french fry container ( bring object )_

_The number 9 dial button on a payphone ( bring object )_

_A pamphlet of a local Martial Art class ( bring object )_

_A tweezer from someone's bathroom ( bring object & take picture )_

I couldnt help but feel nervous about this.

I mean not to brag or anything, but I'm a pretty good pavement artist.

Making sure I wasnt seen was no biggie.

But there was a little problem.

Last time I was in Roseville I had an encounter with my ex-boyfriend and Zach.

Yeah talk about awkward.

But even when I was the Chameleon he still managed to see me.

"Two teams will be given the same lists, so you will be competing against each other." Mr. Solomon added.

Great...that just makes it so much better.

"You will also be wearing disguises for a twist." he said.

Eh, I guess that made the whole he-will-see-me-again-after-I-ran-into-him-problem a little better.

Hopefully this time would be different.

Bex, Liz, Macey, and I got out of the car in full disguise.

Macey was now a dirty blonde with green eyes with a slightly upturned nose and had freckles over her middle of ther face.

Bex on the other hand had jet black hair with blue eyes and had a tiny little button nose.

Liz decided to be fiery redhead with brown eyes ( no fake nose cause she is allergic to the material )

I was a wavy blonde with hazel eyes and had a petite nose.

Even in a disguise I still felt average next to my gorgeous friends.

As we got out of the car, we were welcomed by the smell of hot dogs and freshly baked popcorn.

"Well, looks like the carnival is back in town again." Alicia aka Liz said.

Let the games begin...

* * *

**Thank you for reading the chapter!**

**Please review and I will try to update next month!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
